Two souls, one journey
by WhiteShadowFang
Summary: This story is about james, a former Whitefang member. It takes place immediately after slightly the events of a slightly alternate volume 3. It's focus will be on two people looking for themselves while they try to reclaim the city from the grimm.


**This is a rough work in progress story I am making. my uploading shall more than likely be sporadic at best as I find myself either having writer's block or cant seem to get the pieces to fit correctly so expect several edits and reprisals.**

 **please be patient with me and I promise to do my best I can with this. if anyone whoe reads this wishes to give their two cents I would be more than happy to talk it over and discuss possibilities.**

 **another thing is that you may notice that while it is a rwby fanfic the main is not a cannon char. this has been done as I do not believe I could fully represent them to their fullest as such and out of the two characters I have much more experience with james as he has been used in several roleplay universes each time changing slightly and growing through the years.**

 **anywho enough rambling ill let you read what I have sofar and I hope you like it. thank you for your time.**

* * *

James opened his eyes as he rose up his armor nearly destroyed from the attacks against him he shook it off as he rose from being on one knee. The armor that had survived the attacks fell off of him as if they were chunks of metal that were merely places upon his body. He look at his attackers with the eyes of someone willing to risk his own life in order to save those he cares for the most. As he kept the stare going he grabbed what was left of his blade and all that was left of it was the handle, hand guard, and about 2 of the 5.5 foot double edge blade.  
Crouching he prepped himself for the final attack, he looked around at the other figures of no real shape yet had shape within them. He lunged forward using all of the energy had within himself that wasn't used up. Using the energy he had left he concentrated it all into his blade and his surrounding body in order to send a shockwave into them at once to end it all in one final attack. The shockwave sent the figures flying being shredded into fragments of themselves,the light from the attack washed over the area until there was nothing left.

Jumping up with a start,his body covered in beads of cold sweat as his breathing was irregular. Frantically his eyes would dart around the room he was in, it was a simple room with torn yellow wallpaper with a broken window containing the view of the city horizon. aside from the makeshift bed inside the room was bare of any other household comforts, outside of the empty space there was no noticeable threat allowing James to slowly get his bearings back and calm getting up he would walk out of the room heading towards the bathroom, before reaching his destination he was stopped by a familiar voice behind him.

"Trouble sleeping?" the figure asked concealed somewhat by the lack of light within the hallway.

"Yeah but its nothing to worry about, im sure it is only temporary" James would say in the best reassuring voice he could muster at this point in time.

"Liar. you are still suffering flashes from the attack at the school arent you" the figure would say before stepping in the faint light from the night sky coming through one of the rooms connected to the hall.

"Blake, it's fine. I told you i was over them" James would say as he tried to deny what she had said despite it being the truth. Sighing softly "May i go back to what i was doing? Ill see you for breakfast"

"If you say so, but remember we are here together. I need you to be at the top of your game." she would say before turning around and heading back to the room.

As Blake left James realized that he was holding his breath, exhaling and taking in a breath he would enter the bathroom and lean onto the sink looking into the mirror. His hair was frized out and stuck in place from the sweat, his hair nearly covered his wolf ears atop his head. Cursing at himself as he found the hair, dark rings around his eyes showing a lack of rest highly irritable.

He remembered what it was that had landed in this state. It was during the attack upon the school of hunters and huntresses, everything was going well. He was able to find an area that had a low chance of the populace being in the area, he did not care for the tactics that the Whitefang were using especially now that they were working with the witch. If given the choice he would had left them a long time ago if it hadn't been for the fact he had family in the Whitefang and had no desire to leave them behind. As the signal was given he recently released the grimm onto the city.

Nothing significant was going on, he did encounter a few student hunters although luckily he was able to incapacitate them with relative ease without hurting them too badly. Once the dragon grimm entered the picture though,things changed rapidly. Every grimm within the sound of the dragons cry became instantly more aggressive and the gryphin being spawned from the beast did nothing but escalate the situation further.

Seeing that things had gone horribly wrong and that the plan had now gone to all hell, the part inside of him that wanted nothing to do with the attack and desired to help the ones that were in danger took over. Without thought he would rush in towards the center of the city near the school, ripping the Whitefang's mask off and putting it on his belt he would begin to help the people in need of assistance. Many of the people would deny his assistance as they would see the clothes he wore and assume it was a trick of some sort. The people's resolve to resist him soon would fade as the risk from the grimm grew by the second, running though the town he was helping those he could to try and get them out of the city.

After what would seem like hours of fighting the grimm and evacuating the people from the city, James would see the last of the transport ships lift off and escape the overrun city. his heart filled with sheer joy, although it was short lived as the feeling turned cold once he realized that while he had assisted in the saving of the people he had completely forgotten to save himself. Falling to his knees his eyes filled with heavy tears that quickly streamed down his cheeks, he was trapped. with the city overrun and the edges of the city had barriers being built by the most powerful of the hunters and huntresses it would be impossible for him to leave as it was being made to keep all grim in even the dragon.


End file.
